Sawsbuck
/ |evofrom=Deerling |gen=Generation V |species=Season Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Grass |metheight=1.9 m |imheight=6'03" |metweight=92.5 kg |imweight=203.9 lbs. |ability=Chlorophyll Sap Sipper |dw=Serene Grace |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |ndexvoice=586.ogg |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Sawsbuck |2-jname=メブキジカ Mebukijika |2-ndex=586B |2-ndexprev=Deerling |2-ndexnext=Emolga |2-dexunova= / |2-evofrom=Deerling |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Season Pokémon |2-type=Normal |2-type2=Grass |2-metheight=1.9 m |2-imheight=6'03" |2-metweight=92.5 kg |2-imweight=203.9 lbs. |2-ability=Chlorophyll Sap Sipper |2-dw=Serene Grace |2-body=08 |2-egg1=Field |2-color=Brown |2-ndexvoice=586.ogg |2-male=50 |2-evo= |3-name=Sawsbuck |3-jname=メブキジカ Mebukijika |3-ndex=586C |3-ndexprev=Deerling |3-ndexnext=Emolga |3-dexunova= / |3-evofrom=Deerling |3-gen=Generation V |3-species=Season Pokémon |3-type=Normal |3-type2=Grass |3-metheight=1.9 m |3-imheight=6'03" |3-metweight=92.5 kg |3-imweight=203.9 lbs. |3-ability=Chlorophyll Sap Sipper |3-dw=Serene Grace |3-body=08 |3-egg1=Field |3-color=Brown |3-male=50 |3-ndexvoice=586.ogg |3-evo= |4-name=Sawsbuck |4-jname=メブキジカ Mebukijika |4-ndex=586D |4-ndexprev=Deerling |4-ndexnext=Emolga |4-dexunova= / |4-evofrom=Deerling |4-gen=Generation V |4-species=Season Pokémon |4-type=Normal |4-type2=Grass |4-metheight=1.9 m |4-imheight=6'03" |4-metweight=92.5 kg |4-imweight=203.9 lbs. |4-ability=Chlorophyll Sap Sipper |4-dw=Serene Grace |4-body=08 |4-egg1=Field |4-color=Brown |4-male=50 |4-ndexvoice=586.ogg |4-evo= }}Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Sawsbuck (Japanese: メブキジカ Mebukijika) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It changes appearance in accordance to the seasons currently present in the games. Biology Physiology Sawsbuck, like its pre-evolution, resembles a fully grown deer with antlers no matter what gender it is, like reindeer (or caribou). Sawsbuck changes not its fur color, unlike Deerling, but rather changes the style of its antlers. In the spring flowers adorn them, in the summer, leaves cluster on them like trees, in fall the leaves become orange, and in winter its antlers become completely white and it gathers drifts of snow around its neck and hooves. The spots on its back also change colors with the seasons, to coincide with then color of the antlers: pink in spring, green in summer, orange in fall, and white in winter. Evolution Sawsbuck is the evolved form of Deerling as of level 34. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Form Gallery Appearances Anime * Burgundy's Sawsbuck * Cassie's Sawsbuck * Sawsbuck (BW056) Trainers with a Sawsbuck * Burgundy * Cassie Trivia * Sawsbuck was officially revealed on the October issue of Coro Coro on September 11, 2010. * Like its previous form Deerling, Sawsbuck changes form by the seasons. * The Summer form is the only form of Sawsbuck not to have a tuft of fur underneath its neck. * Sawsbuck is January on the Pokémon Horoscope. * Its summer form is the only one that has an upright tail. * Its appearance is similar to the Pokémon, Stantler, from Generation II. * Although it has "buck" in its name, female Sawsbuck are still called that, and are equally as common as male. Origin Sawsbuck is based on an elk deer the winter form is based on a caribou. Etymology Saws may be an acronym for the names of the seasons (summer, autumn, winter, and spring), combined with "buck" (a male deer). Gallery Sawsbuck.png 586Sawsbuck-Spring BW anime.png 586Sawsbuck BW anime.png 586Sawsbuck Spring Dream.png 586Sawsbuck Summer Dream.png 586Sawsbuck Autumn Dream.png 586Sawsbuck Winter Dream.png 586Sawsbuck Spring Pokémon HOME.png 586Sawsbuck Summer Pokémon HOME.png 586Sawsbuck Autumn Pokémon HOME.png 586Sawsbuck Winter Pokémon HOME.png Sawsbuck Spring-GO.png Sawsbuck Summer-GO.png Sawsbuck Autumn-GO.png Sawsbuck Winter-GO.png Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon